1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical panel boards, and more particularly, to electrical power distribution panel boards mounted in walls of buildings and having decorative front covers functioning as a decorative display and allowing the access to circuit breakers or fuses within the panel board box.
Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a retrofitting kit installed on a wall mountable electrical power distribution panel board for camouflaging generally unattractive conventional panel boards and providing a desirable outlook which may be changed from time to time according to the preference of the user of the kit.
Further, the present invention relates to a retrofitting kit for wall mountable electrical power distribution panel boards, easily installable onto the panel board and including a plurality of replaceable decorative front covers swingably attachable to the panel board and includes hardware for coupling the decorative front cover to the panel board. Such a kit allows replaceability whenever needed or desired.
The present invention also relates to a method for providing an aesthetically attractive look to wall mountable electrical power distribution panel boards in accordance with the taste and preference of a habitant of the building where the electrical power distribution panel boards are mounted and also in accordance with the decorative style of the residence or office.
2. Prior Art
Electrical panels installed at power distribution centers include boxes for housing various components used for switching, metering, bus bar circuit interconnections, and overload electrical protection.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 labeled "Prior Art", a conventional electrical panel board 10 includes a panel board box 11 installed in a recess in the wall 12 and a cover plate 13 covering the opening 14 of the panel board box 11. Servicing and/or installation of electrical components is ultimately required, and thus, a cover for the electrical panel board must provide easy access thereto. Typically, the cover plate 13 is provided with a door 15 openable to allow access to electrical elements of the load center (not shown). The door 15 may be lockable by a locking mechanism 16 to maintain security considerations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,509 describes an electrical panel board cover which includes a cover plate for covering the open side of an electrical panel board box and a flange secured to the cover plate at the side by a hinge. The flange is secured to the panel board box by studs, thereby securing the cover plate to the panel board box. The cover plate has an access door somewhat in a center region thereof which is supported on a hinge, providing a swinging movement of the access door with respect to the cover plate. The cover plate, also swings or rotates with respect to both the flange and the wall to which the electrical panel board is mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,344 discloses an electrical panel board having a panel board box provided with a front closure having an access door which may be locked by a key operated locking mechanism in order to prevent unwanted intrusion and access to the electrical components of the electrical panel board.
Typically, in real life situations, architects and engineers designing residential, office, and/or industrial buildings, cannot afford to spend sufficient time to plan positioning of the electrical panel boards in a room which is not often used and where the outlook of the electrical panel board would not be of importance to the habitants of the residence or the office. Unfortunately, many times, the electrical panel boards are placed in a haphazard manner in places meeting minimum safety requirement regulations. Sometimes, electrical panel boards may be found on the walls of a hall, a foyer area, or in the kitchen. Naturally, residents or decorators try to hide the unattractive outlook of the electrical panel board by covering them with heavy mirrors, or painting the panel board covers shut (which makes it nearly impossible to open them). In other instances, the panel boards are covered with pieces of furniture, pictures, etc. This type of covering is not a safe way of camouflaging the electrical panel board, and do not provide a ready access to electrical components within the panel board boxes.
An electrical wall mountable power control/distribution device provided with a decorative cover is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,816. A face plate assembly is releasably attached to the wall box by means of press-fit connectors on the face plate adapted for interlocking engagement with press-fit studs carried on the coupling plate installed within the wall box. The face plate housing has an elongated slot which opens into the device cavity. A decorator insert card is adapted for slidable insertion into and withdrawal from the device cavity through the housing slot. In one embodiment, the decorator insert card may be installed and replaced by releasing the face plate housing from the press fit connector, and inserting or withdrawing the decorator insert card through the housing slot. In an alternative embodiment, the decorator insert may be installed and replaced without requiring removal of the face plate assembly by inserting or withdrawing the decorator insert card through the housing slot which intersects a web along the top edge of the face plate housing.
The decorative structure provides for harmony with room decor such as wallpaper, drapes, furnishings, and the like; and also provides for replacement of displays whenever needed or desired. Disadvantageously, the face plate with the decorator insert impedes the ready access to the electrical component of the electrical panel board which is unacceptable for electrical panel boards installed in residences, offices, and/or industrial buildings. Although the device allows for diverse decorative inserts, it is not intended for other than flat picture-like decorative displays.
Therefore, not only a larger number of diverse options are needed for decorating and camouflaging electrical wall mountable panel boards to meet requirements of different tastes, styles, and provide for harmony with room decor, but also a decorative display, which would not obstruct easy access to the electrical component of the panel board is highly desirable for use in residential, office, and/or industrial buildings.